I Didn't Mean To! I Swear!
by PandaLove98
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has ended, Akatsuki has been destroyed, and Naruto has been appointed as Rokudaime Hokage. Everything was going along perfectly... of course, Naruto just had to mess it up. Timetravel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.... =[

I Didn't Mean To! I Swear!

Chapter One: The Sealing Mishap

Naruto grinned at the seal he had just completed. Everyone had told him it was impossible. They all believed that even he, the man who was currently believed to be the greatest seal master and most powerful ninja in the world, would not be able to do it.

Fuck that.

_Nothing's impossible for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!_

And as he stood there, his nose and right cheek smeared with ink, orange and black Rokudaime cloak billowing out behind him, he truly believed it. Spinning around and tossing open his window (which he had shut because even though he did it, it really was annoying when other people kept jumping into and out of your window) he called out with his already loud voice, which he was currently amplifying with his chakra, "HA! Take that! I did it! I made the Time Warp seal!" and then, continuing to disregard his dignity as a Hokage, he struck a victory pose and stuck out his tongue at the villagers and ninja who were now looking at him.

Unfortunately, his victory gloat was cut short as the seal began flaring up.

You see, after the final battle with Madara, and subsequent defeat of Akatsuki, he had merged with the Kyuubi, absorbing all the fox's power for himself and leaving the fox as a powerless voice trapped within his mindscape. In the aftermath of the merging, everything about him had become enhanced. Because the fox's chakra was now his own, his whisker marks disappeared, he grew taller, and he became a hanyou (honestly, no average human could be that powerful). Due to his hanyou status, his blood was positively teeming with chakra and youkai, and he had written his new seal in his blood.

His immensely chakra saturated blood itself had almost set the seal off when it was finished, but luckily, the seal took up a lot of chakra, and while his demonic blood was nearly enough, it had just missed its mark. However, when Naruto enhanced his voice with chakra, the discharge hit the seal and activated it.

If Naruto had just stayed back, the seal would have just sent itself back and disintegrated itself a few moments after its arrival.

Sadly, Naruto did not stay back. He thought that he could deactivate the seal; and he probably could have if he had gotten there a split second sooner; however, this was not to be, because as soon as Naruto touched it the seal warped itself away, dragging a reluctant Naruto along for the ride.

* * *

Bursting into the Hokage's office Tsunade, the Not-So-Rookie-Nine (minus Naruto, of course), their respective sensei's, and Team Guy looked around, searching for any sign of a passed out Naruto, or any sign of him really (seal masters were known for particularly dangerous seal experimentation, and often caused painful deaths for themselves – one man was crushed to death by a cookie he had enlarged in his attempt to end world hunger).

Glancing around the office, they were disappointed to find no sign of Naruto; however, they did find a scorch mark on the ground, and having heard his previous announcement from the window they quickly pieced together what happened.

Upon discovering their friend and leader's fate, they could only sigh. Only Naruto could accidentally send himself back in time (He is far too stubborn to die, so of course he made it safely! How dare you assume anything different!).

Glancing at the stack of untouched paperwork, Tsunade could only sigh, "I'm gonna have to take over until the gaki gets back, aren't I?"

Not really waiting for a response, she turned on her heel, and with the brief statement, "I need a drink." Headed to the nearest bar, muttering about baka Hokages as she went.

* * *

Minato was bored. Most people would expect the Yondaime and world famous (infamous to some) Yellow Flash to have an exciting life filled with dashing heroics and fierce battles, and it was true that his life once was filled with all those things; but now as Hokage, the most renowned position in all of Konoha, the most exciting thing he did was paperwork.

Sighing dejectedly, he looked at the towering stack of paperwork that sat precariously on his desk and wanted to cry. Nobody had informed him about the paperwork before he decided to take the job! The Hokage's paperwork was a far for terrifying foe than any Iwa ninja he had ever faced! In fact, it was probably more difficult to defeat than that irritating Tsuchikage!

Eyes watering dramatically, he looked up to the heavens and prayed to the Kami that something, anything, would come and save him from the suffocating grasp of his paperwork.

No sooner than his prayer was finished, the air began to warp in front of him, taking on the appearance of a seal far more complex than any he had ever seen before.

Quickly he recognized a few of the symbols as those used for time and space manipulation and was shocked at the implications. Before he could ponder the idea further, the seal faded, and a man fell from the space it was at and fell to the ground with a thump.

Quickly deducing that whoever this was must be extremely powerful, and was likely sent to assonate him; he quickly drew one of his tri-pronged kunai and dropped into a battle stance, prepared to kill or incapacitate the intruder if necessary.

He was not, however, prepared to see a near carbon copy of himself look up, smile at him, and call him dad.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi! This is my first time posting, and this story is something that's been poking around in my head for a while. This is just the prologue, and an intro to the story; the ending might appear in the actual first chapter, but altered and more detailed.

Review if you like it, and tell me where you want it to go. I'll do my best to make it a good one! I will continue this story, and will definately try to complete it; I just don't know when the next update will be. Finals are coming up so I will be buisy for the next few weeks, but once summer comes around the updates will be more consistant and longer. I already have most of chapter two outlined, and that chapter will be longer so if you guys like this story, just be patient, updates will come! Sorry if I'm making it seem like updates will be scarce, I just felt that I should warn you about the lack of them in the next few weeks.

Remember: review, review, review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be inspired to update quickly!


End file.
